


世界終章2

by Blossomtime_828



Series: 안아줄게MV衍生系列 [3]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: 請勿上升正主墨希
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun
Series: 안아줄게MV衍生系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	世界終章2

**Author's Note:**

> 請勿上升正主
> 
> 墨希

無情的槍聲響徹夜色，別離的氣息席捲而來，那些墜落的流星卻是沒有憐愛，只管瞬間發光，從未聽到任何祈禱便消逝無蹤。——YOASOBI《優しい彗星》

在釜山基地統整的期間並不算長，但還是有好幾日的空閒，李長埈的每天除了吃飯睡覺便是訓練，實際上訓練也並非強制性的，只不過多一次熟悉就是多一個生存機會，所以李大烈恨不得每天一大清早便拉著李長埈一起去訓練。

然而今天也是如此，明日就是首爾下降作戰了，李大烈一邊嘗試舉起重量不同的啞鈴，而李長埈就只是心不在焉的趴在重訓器材上看著，視線時不時移到入口，只要有人進門他便會多看幾眼。

「在等誰呢？」李大烈瞇起眼，半是開玩笑的問道，他也知道釜山前線的條件畢竟比不上他們海外基地，想著或許是生活上讓李長埈感到疲憊。

李長埈起身走到身前引體向上器材隨意的拉了幾下，「也沒有等誰，只是好奇誰會來。」

「其實這裡也沒有想像中的糟糕吧，想當初直升機上那人根本天花亂墜。」

玩笑似的把李長埈拉下器材，他們今天的可不是來運動的，一邊打鬧著兩人便一起往在重訓室最深處的實境訓練房走去。

說起實境訓練可不像末日之前的進步科技的虛擬實境，現在人類文明退了一大截，那樣的技術還在，但要實際運用可沒那麼容易。如今實境訓練可是與貨真價實的喪屍戰鬥，一方面訓練與喪屍對戰的能力，一方面也順勢消滅些喪屍，不過唯一必須注意的就是絕對不能夠受傷。

雖然內部設置許多安全措施，例如多層需經過驗證才能開啟的門、還有各式各樣防護應對裝備，但仍然極少有人願意冒這點風險，這樣的訓練房幾乎可以說是最失敗的設計，這幾日他們無論什麼時候來都杳無人煙，彷彿成了他倆專屬訓練場域。

就在李長埈開玩笑的打了李大烈的腦袋後嘻笑著往前跑，實境訓練房的最外層的門突然敞開走出個人，李長埈硬生生的撞了上去，他倆都沒預料到會有其他人會在，不禁嚇了一大跳。

「抱歉，我不知道這裡會有人！」李長埈知道自己闖禍了，連連鞠躬道歉，對方卻什麼話也沒說，疑惑的抬起頭一看，站在他面前的赫然是崔誠允。

自從剛到釜山時的一面之緣，這段期間他們都沒再見過崔誠允，李長埈設想過一千種遇見崔誠允的方式，可從來沒想過是那麼尷尬的場面。他正擔心自己會不會被崔誠允記做眼中釘的時候，卻發現崔誠允的臉色不太對勁，雖然本就生著白皙，但此時更像是被抽走所有血色似的，就連氣息也十分紊亂。

「或許……你還好嗎？」李大烈帶著戒心的問道，伸手把李長埈往後拉了幾步，後頭可是實境訓練房，那可是擁有真正喪屍的訓練房，以這樣的狀態從裡頭出來，會感到不安很正常，就怕崔誠允是被咬了一口之類的。

似乎是意識到自己的失態，崔誠允強壓住自己的慌亂，抬起頭漠然的看了兩人一眼，臉上沒什麼表情，正因如此看起來格外清冷，什麼話也沒說，甚至連個點頭也沒有，繞開兩人便逕自離開。

「他是怎麼了？」

「誰知道呢，反正那不是我們該關心的，等會進去別開玩笑了專注點。」

「知道了，知道了。」

再一次見到崔誠允已經是隔日作戰前的集會了，李長埈格外注意那人的一舉一動，崔誠允很明顯沒了昨日的失態，儘管臉色依然很糟糕，像是整晚沒睡好覺一樣，可是看起來還算是有點氣色，昨天崔誠允的臉可白得和訓練房裡的喪屍有得比。

他們依序跟著隊伍上了飛機，這次行動人數也不過十五個，分成兩架飛機前往首爾，眾人身上都背著傘包，為了防範意外，飛機並不會降落地面，而是讓他們以跳傘的方式降落在接收到訊息位置方圓十里範圍內。李長埈和李大烈兩人最終被分配到與崔誠允同一架飛機，李長埈座位還正巧就在崔誠允邊上，大家精神都有些緊繃一言不發，飛機的引擎聲倒是幫忙填滿了空隙。

他本來還想著崔誠允會不會和他說些什麼，或是解釋昨日的狀況，但顯然後者似乎完全沒有這個打算，崔誠允全神貫注的盯著自己腳尖，雙手緊緊抓著傘包的背帶，彷彿第一天上學的小學生，那張臉這麼一看突然可愛不少。

「你昨天還好嗎？」最終沒忍住的李長埈開口問道。

似乎對於李長埈主動跟自己搭話感到訝異，崔誠允臉上的表情非常精彩，李長埈彷彿在那張特別好看的臉上同時看見喜怒哀樂起承轉合。

「沒事。」

不只長得特別好看，聲音也特別好聽，雖然僅僅是兩個字而已，像是夏日海邊夜晚的椰子樹與薰風，柔和卻帶著韌性與清爽。

「沒事就好，昨天看你那個樣子還以為你被咬了呢！」

崔誠允看著喋喋不休的李長埈平緩的問道，「你很緊張嗎？」

在釜山奪回戰後，這還是第一次有人這樣和他說話，他對李長埈感到好奇是有的，但僅止於此。經歷過無數次殘酷征戰的他，早就已不指望任何人性。

「緊張嗎？我嗎？」李長埈指著自己，「可能有點吧，還有到部隊之前我跟大烈哥還有其他夥伴是在首爾的，好不容易回來可能還有些興奮吧？」

「誠允哥，你呢？」

崔誠允看著李長埈瞇起雙眼，他們才沒講幾句話，這孩子就自然而然喊他哥了，臉上還一副理所當然的表情，絲毫沒覺得不妥，崔誠允想想也就算了，他不想招惹任何人，但總是有奇怪的人喜歡主動粘上他，至少李長埈這種奇怪比其他那些冷嘲熱諷的人們好多了。

崔誠允移開視線，他並沒有回答李長埈的問題，他們的飛行高度降低不少，從窗外能看見那片幾乎被植物覆蓋了一半的城市，曾經最繁華的都市此時寂寥空蕩。

「走了。」崔誠允起身走向艙門，眼光掃過機艙內，眾人隨著他的動作也都紛紛開始行動，他看了看李長埈和李大烈，李大烈似乎在叮囑什麼，李長埈連連點頭。

真是一對感情深厚的兄弟。

崔誠允這麼想著，腦裡閃過一些畫面，搖了搖頭重振精神，毫不猶豫的拉開艙門往下跳。

一朵一朵的傘花在空中綻放，高空中刺骨的風彷彿要在臉上刮出傷痕，從空中俯瞰著這座城市，他彷彿看見那個曾經舉著信號彈被喪屍包圍著的自己，還有曾經跟在自己身旁的弟妹。

物是人非，現在的他也已經與過去大不相同，他們降落在新村空無一人的街道上，停在街道上的車子已經覆蓋了厚厚一層灰，折斷的路燈與不再閃燈的交通號誌，一切安靜得不可思議，甚至連喪屍的聲響也沒有。落地後解開降落傘，端起背在身後的槍，從現在起一刻都不能鬆懈。眾人戴上便於互相交談的無線電耳機，測試耳機收訊的聲音在眾人耳邊此起彼落。

身邊的高樓大廈公共設施都已經年久失修，沾滿血跡的玻璃窗、攀爬植物的高牆，比起當年荒涼不少，夏日的陽光照著空無一人的街道，他們的影子在破碎的柏油路上逐漸縮短。風吹過，在大樓之間形成風切，吹得身上衣物往著反方向不斷飛舞，風聲倒也是特別狂亂，曾經的都市車水馬龍，沒人意識到風聲會是這麼吵雜，空氣中隱約飄散了點血腥惡臭，但更多的是塵土飛揚。

「分成三組清場，建立據點。」崔誠允話音剛落，不遠處卻有什麼騷動，緊接著是一聲槍響，崔誠允眉頭一瞬間皺緊，「發生什麼了，回報！」

顯有人在崔誠允尚未下令之前就貿然行動，然儘管著急但他依然壓低聲音，喪屍對聲音特別敏感，光是剛才的槍聲都可能吸引大量喪屍靠近，這一點騷動不少人立刻慌了手腳，李大烈和李長埈對看一眼，手指緊張的扣在扳機上，聆聽著四周動靜。

最先鬧出動靜的大樓內，接連又傳來陣陣槍聲，硝煙的氣味擴散在空氣中，喪屍低吼挑起了所有人的警戒。兩名隊員跑出大樓，而跟在他們身後不遠處是一大群喪屍搖搖晃晃的追趕著他們。

放眼望去數量幾乎是部隊的兩倍，先行撤退是最保險的做法，眾人彷彿被激發生存本能，舉起槍枝射擊拔腿就跑，李長埈和李大烈也不例外，方才簡單的觀察過四周環境，他們選了離開鬧區的方向逃跑，一邊逃跑的同時，也不忘順手解決幾隻喪屍。

跑沒幾步李長埈踩上一台特別昂貴的跑車引擎蓋，舉起手中步槍對著幾隻跟上的喪屍掃射。視線越過那些被他一槍解決的怪物，一個一動也不動的身影吸引了他的注意。

「喂，那個誰快跑啊！站著不動幹什麼！」顧不了聲音會吸引更多喪屍，李長埈朝著那愣在原地的人大喊。

然而那人卻依然不為所動，甚至抬起手抱著自己的腦袋，李長埈定睛一看心裡大驚，那個身影赫然是崔誠允。

「哥，掩護我一下！」

「你該不會要去救那個人吧？」李大烈翻了個白眼，但還是爬上另一輛車的車頂，槍械的子彈一發發筆直準確的打在喪屍的腦袋上，一直以來李大烈都對自己的準度特別自豪。

「那個是誠允哥！」李長埈說著已經邁開步伐跳下引擎蓋，丟下一臉莫名其妙的李大烈。

李長埈幾乎是以百米賽跑的速度直往崔誠允跑了過去，李大烈的槍法幫他解決了不少障礙，在他幾乎要碰到崔誠允的時候，一隻喪屍張開血盆大口朝著崔誠允撲，而後者依然只是抱著腦袋臉色蒼白。

李長埈也不管那麼多，借力一躍而起，一個轉身迴旋鞋底準確的踢在喪屍的臉頰，幾乎在要咬上崔誠允時硬生生被李長埈踢開，撞向一旁車輛的鋼板。

「哥，快走啊！」李長埈沖著崔誠允大喊，但崔誠允的狀態實在是不對勁，他似乎聽不見李長埈在喊他。

情急之下李長埈拉下他抱著腦袋的手，崔誠允這才回過神來看著李長埈，臉上的表情寫著無助與絕望，「我……」

「快跑！」李長埈拉著崔誠允就往李大烈的方向跑去。

最終三人跑到一間美妝店躲了起來，李大烈小心翼翼的檢查每個貨架前後和所有櫃子裡外，確認沒有異狀後才放鬆了下來。

李長埈一直陪在崔誠允身旁，休息片刻後者的狀況好了不少，但臉色依舊蒼白。

李大烈總是習慣性的照顧年紀比自己小的孩子，斟酌了一番後拿出儲備的瓶裝水交給兩個弟弟，對他來說現在崔誠允也是夥伴了，既然待在一起便理所當然的互相照料，「喝點水休息一下吧。」

「謝謝。」

李長埈和李大烈對看了一眼，確認了方才的道謝皆不是出於對方之口，隨後視線又看向崔誠允，兩人都有些詫異。事實上短暫的相處下來，他們覺得崔誠允並非傳言裡的那般可怕。

崔誠允只是啜了一小口飲用水便鎖緊蓋子，抬起頭看見了兩人看著自己的表情，有些疑惑的偏了偏腦袋，「怎麼……了嗎？」

「哥，你剛怎麼回事，看到喪屍也不跑，我都快嚇死了！」

一聽見李長埈提問，崔誠允的臉色一沉，一瞬間李長埈知道自己說錯話了，慌張的看了眼李大烈求助。

「有什麼不方便說的就別說了，沒事的現在先好好休息吧，等等再和其他人聯繫集合。」李大烈接過崔誠允手中的水瓶，拍了拍崔誠允的肩膀，隨後轉身看向美妝店內部，「我覺得這挺不錯的，空間大又安全，應該可以弄成據點，長埈啊來幫我一下！」

「好的，哥哥！」

崔誠允望著兩人忙東忙西的身影，總覺得獨自待在這裡什麼也不幹有些不自在，但上前幫忙卻又顯得尷尬，儘管兩人表現出來的模樣似乎是非常接納他，但他自己下意識的跟所有人都畫了一條界線，那是他的保護色。況且方才突然被一大群喪屍圍攻，他被腦袋裡那些糟糕的畫面弄得頭痛欲裂，也沒什麼心力能上前幫忙，最終經歷一番思想掙扎後他還是坐著默默看著兩人背影。

「你們是親兄弟嗎？」

「你說我跟大烈哥嗎？」李長埈回頭看著崔誠允說道，「不是哦，我們只是以前學校球隊的前後輩而已，病毒爆發之後和另外三個弟弟一直在一起撐著，現在他們三個還在海外基地等我們回去呢！」

崔誠允心中有些羨慕，他看著李長埈和李大烈的羈絆再想起什麼都沒有的自己時，「我以為你們是親兄弟……」

「雖然沒有血緣關係，但我跟大烈哥的關係也可以算是親兄弟了啦，畢竟都那麼辛苦的一起活過來了，是吧大烈哥？」

「我可沒有那麼讓人操心的弟弟。」

「大烈哥！」

崔誠允看著兩人拌嘴，嘴角不禁微微的勾起一抹微笑，然而卻又有些悲傷，他思索了一下話語都已經落到了嘴邊，但久久無法說出，直到他又吸了一口氣，才下定決心，「你們真的很像親兄弟，你們的相處就像我跟我親妹妹一樣。」

「哦，誠允哥還有妹妹嗎？」

「我們原本一直在一起，還有妹妹的男朋友，後來走散了。」崔誠允有些艱難的說道，「後來我被救了，但我找了所有獲救名單，都沒看見妹妹和她男朋友的名字。」

聽著崔誠允的話，李長埈歎息著，立刻上前坐到崔誠允身邊，但卻又不知道該做什麼，只是靜靜的陪在一旁。

「說來可笑當初走散是我為了讓他們逃跑所以獨自將喪屍們引走，但沒想到後來被救的只有我，他們兩個反而都不見蹤影。」

「哥……」

「我沒事，事實上我幾乎已經放棄找他們兩個了，但部隊之前接到來自首爾的無線電訊息。」崔誠允嘆了一口氣，「那聲音是妹妹和她男朋友的聲音。」

「真的嗎？」李長埈瞪大雙眼，「哥別擔心，我一定會幫你找回妹妹的！」

「希望如此吧……」

『我們……還活著……誠允哥，你呢？』

_TBC


End file.
